


Crazy Bitch

by Kaytla



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-22
Updated: 2011-06-22
Packaged: 2017-10-20 15:51:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaytla/pseuds/Kaytla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sesshomaru is a crazy bitch, but that's why Inuyasha likes him. Inpsired by the Buckherry song of the same name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy Bitch

Inuyasha paused on the street and looked up at the tall, gleaming apartment complex. No matter how many times he came back here, the grandeur of it never failed to simultaneously impress him and piss him off. And make his own look like a granite-grey dump in comparison, even though the place was actually pretty nice. It just wasn't anywhere close to the scale of this. It practically reeked of wealth and power, of things Inuyasha himself would never have - not because he didn't have the required brains or ferocity to fight his way to the top, but because he lacked the ambition. He was content where he was.

His companion, the one who brought him back here for fun whenever it suited them, could not have been more different. Where Inuyasha had developed a laid back outlook on life and his future, satisfied with what he had and with no great drive to push for more, for the best there was to offer, the other had not. So, too, were their outlooks on financial security different - one merely had to look at where they each lived to realise that - and their social circles. Inuyasha was the only one of the two who would willingly hang out with humans and call them friends. Even their dress sense was different; the hanyou would never be caught dead in a finely tailored suit. Give him the comfort of jeans and T-shirt any day. Hell of a lot less expensive, too.

It was sometimes hard to believe two men so different had the same father. Or so Inuyasha thought.

"Have you finished staring, hanyou?" Sesshomaru's cool question cut into Inuyasha's thoughts, and he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, let's go," he replied, walking past his brother and into the lobby. He grinned when the front desk clerk's upper lip curled just slightly. With his faded Buckcherry T-shirt and baggy jeans with a hole over one knee, he stuck out like a sore thumb. But he was the great and magnificent Sesshomaru's brother and guest, and getting to be a common sight, and so any snide comments were swallowed with difficulty.

The ride up was uneventful, as was the walk to Sesshmaru's apartment; they didn't speak. Sesshomaru wasn't a sparkling conversationalist even when there was something to talk about, but he was definitely not the type to start up small talk with his little brother. Especially when there was no need. They both knew what they wanted and what was going to happen once the door was locked behind them.

It struck Inuyasha, not for the first time, that it was all very strange. Despite having this... relationship, if he was so bold as to call it that, with his brother, they weren't close at all. It was only for this that they sought each other out. They hardly spoke otherwise. Certainly never socialised together. He didn't even know if they _liked_ each other. And yet... they were always drawn back to each other, like the opposing forces of a magnet.

His friends didn't know about it. While he was sure they wouldn't condemn him for it, he didn't dare take the risk. Something was bound to change. They wouldn't look at him the same. This might not have been an issue as far as youkai were concerned, but to them, it would be incest. Something sinful. No matter how much he might not feel like Sesshomaru was his sibling, they were still tied by blood. They shared one parent. That made it wrong in human eyes.

Being part human, Inuyasha could relate to that point of view. He'd been raised with many human ideals. It was enough to still give him pause every now and again, wondering if what he was doing was really acceptable. But there was only one night of the month when he was fully human. The rest of the time... If he was honest, he saw himself as a demon. Other youkai might be assholes about it and judge him by his 'tainted' blood, but he was _more_ than human. His father's blood ran deeper than his mother's.

Inuyasha was pulled from his thoughts by the jangle of Sesshomaru's keys as he opened the lock. The door swung inwards smoothly, and Inuyasha was ushered across the threshold. Thumbs tucked in the pockets of his battered jeans, he let his eyes sweep around the vast apartment as he moved further in.

It fit Sesshomaru to a T. Rich, pristine, flawless. On the surface, it was completely characterless, nearly sterile. Gleaming white with carefully thought out accents of shining obsidian. Monochrome. Yet when one knew what to look for, touches of personality leapt out at the eye. The artifacts positioned tastefully, artistically around the room spoke volumes to Inuyasha. An antique katana hanging over the fireplace spoke of the calm and poised youkai's violent temper that lived just beneath his skin. A polished vase tucked into a tidy corner of the room always made the hanyou think of his brother's sophistication, his elegance and grace, mirrored in the gentle curves of the ceramic. A collection of old books protected by a thick sheet of glass reminded Inuyasha of the first time he saw Sesshomaru off guard, figuratively buried nose deep in a novel that caught his attention. His brother's secret passion for reading had come as something of a surprise; it had been the only time Inuyasha had managed to touch Sesshomaru without first being sensed.

Inuyasha took all this in with a quick, sweeping glance. He didn't really need to _look_ to see the layout. He could picture it all quite vividly in his mind because Sesshomaru was compeltely anal about his living space. Nothing was ever out of place or rearranged. Inuyasha was always surprised he was allowed to even _touch_ things when he came here, Sesshomaru was so uptight about tidiness.

Inuyasha turned back around to face his brother, and grinned. He might have looked out of place in this plush building, but his outfit had been carefully planned. His shirt was a little old, and maybe just a little too tight - tight enough that it showed a teasing hint of the toned muscles underneath. His jeans may be baggy around the legs, but they were snug over his hips and ass. And from the way Sesshomaru's eyes were roaming over his figure, he judged the ensemble a success.

Those eyes settled on his face then, fierce and almost predatory. As Sesshomaru started forward, Inuyasha's pulse picked up immediately - but not out of fear. Not anymore. There had been a time when that look - like Sesshomaru wanted to eat him alive - would have sent a knee-jerk _oh, shit_ reaction to his brain, but now he knew it was a good thing. A damn good thing.

He was slammed back into the wall hard enough to rattle his brain in his skull when Sesshomaru reached him, harsh lips pushing roughly against his. Tongues fought for dominance and fangs nicked delicate flesh, sweetening the kiss with a coppery tang. Inuyasha moaned as one of Sesshomaru's hands fisted in his hair; this animalistic passion never failed to light a fire in him, a fire that had never burned as brightly for any other lover.

Sesshomaru pulled back as quickly as he struck and, with slightly quickened breath, Inuyasha looked up at him. The inuyoukai's cheeks were just barely flushed with the beginnings of arousal, his lips were full of colour from the bruising kiss and speckled lightly with blood, which he licked off, and his amber eyes were glittering. He was, in short, beautiful. He had a lovely face; the most stunning Inuyasha had ever seen.

Inuyasha knew his own just didn't compare. Oh, sure, he wouldn't go unnoticed in a bar, and he'd received many an offer to warm someone's bed, male and female, but he couldn't match up to the epitome of perfection that was Sesshomaru's beauty. But he couldn't feel bad about that when he knew he was the only one who saw Sesshomaru like _this_. That it was his face, his body, that drove Sesshomaru to such levels of lust and cracked his perfect composure. No one else even got near.

 _And if they try, I'll kill 'em_ , he thought.

While he'd been busy admiring his brother, Sesshomaru had been far from idle. By the time Inuyasha realised he was being moved, they were almost at Sesshomaru's bedroom. The door opened without being touched - _flash bastard_ , Inuyasha thought - and the hanyou was tugged even further into opulence.

The decor was much the same as the rest of the apartment - monochrome and spartan, but with a few well-placed decorations that hinted at the daiyoukai's hidden layers. Not that Inuyasha was give much time to admire this before he was pulled into another bruising kiss that had him groaning in moments, lost in the taste of Sesshomaru, clawing almost mindlessly at his clothes.

It was the sound of tearing that snapped him out of it. In the back of his mind, he'd felt Sesshomaru pulling at his clothes as well, but evidently his shirt was just a _little_ too tight for his brother's liking now that he was done ogling it. It was now in tatters, the shredded pieces dropping from Sesshomaru's claws as he relaxed his fists and returned them to Inuyasha's body. The hanyou was irritated by this for... oh, a few seconds, at least.

His jeans suffered similar treatment. Under the daiyoukai's rough hands, he noticed the button go shooting violently across the room as Sesshomaru didn't even bother trying to undo them properly. This was another reason he didn't spend money on expensive clothes; it wasn't exactly uncommon for Sesshomaru to shred what he was wearing rather than take the time to undress him properly. Not when he was complaining, when Sesshomaru looked at him like _that_.

The daiyoukai had stopped, leaving Inuyasha's jeans still clinging to his hips, and that intense, eat-him-alive look was back. He was no Sesshomaru, but he knew his brother appreciated the efforts he made. His stomach was flat and well-toned, and his chest heaved with his heavy breathing. The bulge at the front of his jeans didn't hurt his appeal, either.

The gleam in Sesshomaru's eyes shifted to something more primal than predatory, and Inuyasha quickly backpedalled. He knew that look; last time he hadn't heeded the warning, Sesshomaru had fucked him where he pounced and the carpet burn he'd got on his ass had been a source of extreme mortification and irritation. Sesshomaru followed.

The backs of his knees had just hit the end of the bed when another tearing sound made his head jerk up. His golden eyes widened when he saw the daiyoukai tearing his suit from his body. The expensive fabrics turned to ribbons - something he'd no doubt get blamed for once Sesshomaru became rational again - carelessly discarded under his lethal claws, and Inuyasha swallowed heavily. Not only was Sesshomaru's criminally sexy body being revealed, but he knew once and all he was in for it.

The thought had barely formed when Sesshomaru struck. One moment, he was walking toward Inuyasha; the next, the hanyou had been knocked onto the mattress with the inuyoukai's weight pinning him. He hadn't had time to make a sound, though he moaned as their naked skin slid together. He felt hot already; wherever they touched, he burned.

They wasted no time. Sesshomaru would not relinquish his position of dominance, Inuyasha knew that, but he also knew he was free to explore. His hands went up, across that sculpted chest that felt like silk over steel, back down to the powerful, tensed thighs that straddled his own, as Sesshomaru's nimble fingers pinched and tugged one of his nipples until he writhed with the sensations.

It was horribly distracting, but he managed to keep his focus just enough to slide one hand inwards and wrap it around Sesshomaru's cock. He stroked it skilfully up and down, and Sesshomaru growled and leaned down to kiss him. His mouth was crushed under bruising force, and sharp canines sliced his lower lip. He felt his brother shudder on top of him as the taste of blood filled their mouths.

The kiss ended far too quickly for Inuyasha's liking, and Sesshomaru began moving down. Inuyasha also lost his grip on his brother's erection, and knew that was most likely Sesshomaru's intent. He always liked to keep his control, do things how _he_ wanted them, even when he was all animalistic; alpha male syndrome, Inuyasha supposed. It was annoying as fuck anywhere else, but in the bedroom, Inuyasha had come to see it as a challenge to make Sesshomaru completely lose it.

It wasn't going to happen this time, however.

Sesshomaru's fangs scraped slowly over the ridges of his abdominal muscles, growling his name over the indent of his navel, and Inuyasha shivered as his dick throbbed. He wondered faintly if it was weird to get so turned on by something so simple; Sesshomaru rarely, if ever, called him by his name unless they were alone like this.

The thought scattered as wet heat suddenly surrounded his cock and he groaned throatily, one hand shooting down to fist in Sesshomaru's silky soft hair. He'd been shocked out of his mind the first time the proud daiyoukai had taken him into his mouth but, as he'd quickly realised, getting a blowjob from Sesshomaru hardly awarded him any dominance. Letting him drag his fangs - which could probably spray poison as well as his claws, but Inuyasha had never been brave enough to ask in case he chose to give a practical demonstration - over a much loved piece of equipment was a bigger show of trust and, yes, submission than giving Sesshomaru access to his neck and he fucking knew it.

He hadn't been annoyed like he'd suspected, just really turned on - probably because it felt so fucking good. Sesshomaru was a damn natural at it, just like he was with everything else, but Inuyasha couldn't manage to be pissed about that when he reaped the benefits.

He arched his back and clenched his fingers around Sesshomaru's hair, groaning throatily, as his cock was taken in completely and an elegant hand briefly caressed his balls, wet with warm saliva. Inuyasha had been so dazed by the sensations running up his cock to sizzle his nerve endings that he hadn't even noticed Sesshomaru pausing to lick his fingers, but the thought of it made his stomach quiver in anticipation.

Inuyoukai saliva was thick and especially slippery, making it an excellent lubricant, so when a de-clawed finger pressed against him, Inuyasha willingly relaxed his muscles without concern. The finger slid in easily and without hesitation as Inuyasha let out a shuddering moan and tilted his head back into the covers.

The rhythm Sesshomaru set had him panting in moments. That wickedly talented mouth bobbed up and down on his cock with just a teasing hint of fangs scraping the sensitive skin to keep him tensed and on edge, that finger sliding smoothly in and out of his body, quickly joined by a second, curling at just the right moment to make him see stars and stretching every few thrusts to open him up.

He was taken right to the brink of orgasm, and then Sesshomaru suddenly stopped. Inuyasha whined pitifully before he realised what he was doing, switching to glaring as he watched Sesshomaru sit back on the bed. The expletives were right on the edge of the hanyou's tongue, but before he got a chance to use them, the daiyoukai had grabbed him again, pulling him roughly forward into his lap.

Well, this was new, Inuyasha thought as he automatically gripped Sesshomaru's shoulders. The thought was obliterated mere moments later when Sesshomaru entered him with a single, stunning thrust and he cried out, gripping the swells of flesh under his hands with enough force to crush human bones, but his brother was unaffected.

It hurt briefly, taking in Sesshomaru's considerable girth with little warning, but Inuyasha was by now more than used to it and it passed quickly, leaving just the familiar feeling of complete fullness. The instant his hands began to relax, Sesshomaru started moving, strong hands gripping the hanyou's hips and guiding him up and down as he thrust up to meet them until Inuyasha managed to figure out the pace around the intense feelings shooting through his body, almost short-circuitig his brain, and move on his own.

It was fast and wild, like it always was. Rough. They both liked it that way: aggressive, almost violent. For Inuyasha, it was almost cathartic. Before Sesshomaru, he had only ever had human lovers with whom he'd had to take great care not to hurt them in his passion. There was always a chance he'd lose himself and use his claws or fangs, or even simply forget his strength, and do them harm. With Sesshomaru, there was no such risk. He could even handle whatever Sesshomaru dished out without getting hurt. There was something wonderfully freeing in being able to be as without inhibition as he wanted.

While he was lifting and lowering his body to meet Sesshomaru's surging hips, he was dimly aware of his brother's hands moving up from his hips and around his back, slipping under his hair, pulling him closer and closer until sweat slicked skin met sweat slicked skin from hips almost all the way to their collar bones as he keened with every hard, fast thrust.

Then suddenly there were sharp lines of pain as Sesshomaru's hands ran back down his back, and it took the distracted hanyou a few moments to realise he'd been clawed. They were just tiny grazes compared to the injuries they'd given each other in the past and all traces would have completely vanished in a few minutes, but Inuyasha was still shocked. They'd never drawn bood during sex before; evidently, Sesshomaru liked this position a whole hell of a lot if he was losing it this much.

Inuyasha himself wasn't faring much better. He could feel the orgasm burning hot and tight in the pit of his stomach, and he groaned as he reached down to stroke his own cock, growing quickly more and more desperate to reach his end.

There was no finesse in the final stretch, just as it had been all the way through. Just instinct and sweat and the hard, punishing thrusts against his ass while Sesshomaru growled in his ear, and his hand vigorously fisting his cock as he cried out until his orgasm finally slammed into him like a sledgehammer, robbing him of awareness and turning his vision white.

When he came back to himself, it was over. He was sprawled haphazardly against the pillows and Sesshomaru was lying beside him, eyes closed and breathing returning to normal, the mask of composure back in place. Inuyasha ran a hand over his sweat-tangled hair and took a moment to breathe and calm his galloping heart.

Eventually, the hanyou shifted so he was more comfortable, feeling the almost healed scratches pull, and looked back at his brother.

"You know... you're a crazy bitch," he said, grinning when one of Sesshomaru's eyes opened to narrow into a glare, "but you're a good fuck, so I can deal with it."

Sesshomaru huffed out a breath in what may or may not have been a laugh and closed his eye again. "Go to sleep, imbecile."

Inuyasha drifted off with the grin still on his face.


End file.
